<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush by stinkyrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199729">Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat'>stinkyrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One Shot, Weiss is a Good Friend, blake is nervous, how are there not tags about them being best friends, ruby is barely mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is nervous about asking Yang out, but Weiss is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>weiss and blake are bff’s and no one can say otherwise 😌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blake sat by the window in their Atlas dorm. She wrapped herself up in a blanket and bent her knees up to her chin. Her gaze was pointed to the shattered moon and the thousands of stars in the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opening made her ears rotate to the sound, then light footsteps, then the door closing. She turned to see Weiss walking slowly towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I join?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought her legs closer to herself to make room for her friend, who sat down crisscrossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s in your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and tightened the blanket around her. “I just… I don’t know how to talk to Yang.” Her ears pinned back in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss for some reason knew it had to do with the tall blonde. She could tell the two were getting closer, and not just in a friendly manner. “What do you mean ‘you don’t know how to talk to her’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, “I need you to clarify.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake furrowed her brows in thought. “I really like her Weiss. Ever since… ever since we met up again, I just felt like I needed to be closer to her. We’ve been through so much together and I just… I don’t know. But I do know we’ve been sort of, uh, touchy lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ex-heiress snickered, “I think we all knew that. But why don’t you know how to talk to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she doesn’t like me? I mean, I can tell there’s something. It’s hard to explain. Just, what if she doesn’t want to be more than friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss looked at her, eyes wide and jaw slack. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake perked up, slightly confused, “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and took a deep breath, “That brute is literally crushing on you! Whenever it’s just the two of us, she always goes on a rant about how perfect you are. I know it’s cute, but it’s starting to get irritating. And you should really see how she looks at you. Like you’re a priceless work of art. Blake, she is head over heels for you, it’s almost unhealthy. So I one hundred percent doubt she would ever turn you down.” She took another breath, “Her eyes literally turn into hearts when she looks at you. And she has this smile like she’s high on something when you two are near each other. I’m serious Blake. Go ask her before she blows up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend looked at her with wide eyes, her face red and her ears folded. “I never really noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake. How could you not notice? She’s so obvious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I just… I guess I'm scared to be in a relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss nodded her head, understanding what she meant. “But you can’t not say something to her. Imagine if something happened to her and you never told her how you felt. How would you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes became glossy, “I’d never forgive myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, so that’s why you should tell her. Because Gods knows she’s way too shy to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, “Oh yeah, there was one time when she was going to ask you out on a date and she ran away. I’ve never seen her so nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I make her nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Blake. You really do have that effect on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed as Weiss smiled and shook her head fondly. There was a moment of silence between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, will you tell her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head, her hair bouncing lightly, “Yeah. Yeah, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she gave her friend a smile and leaned over to hug her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke away when they heard the door open, Yang was caring Ruby bridal style and she kicked the door close. She was about to put her on her bunk when she saw her two teammates at the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Howdy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls laughed at her dorkiness, Blake blushing lightly as she looked at her, putting her sister onto her bed and tucking her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hopped down silently and looked at them. “Did I interrupt something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss shook her head, “No, we were just chatting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool! But were y’all hugging?” She put her prosthetic hand to her chin, a single finger tapping her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Blake admitted shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang scoffed, “And you two didn’t invite me? Guess you guys will be getting a bear hug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, please no-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ complaints were cut off as the brawler picked both of them up into a crushing hug and twirling them in circles. She set them down and the shortest of the three slapped her across the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You nearly suffocated me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake was trying to not laugh out loud at the interaction, her hand covering her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss spoke up, “I need to shower. You two need to sleep.” She gave Blake a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both nodded their heads as she turned around to leave, leaving them in the silent room, the only noise being Ruby’s soft snores. The silence was a little awkward, neither of the girls knew what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we should probably get to bed.” Said Yang, her hand coming up behind her neck to scratch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked over to the bunks and Yang wrapped her arm around the faunus in a short hug. “Hope you sleep well you fool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, “You have no room to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde was crawling up to get into bed. “Nuh-uh, you’re the one that blew up the toaster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks quickly became red again, “I told you to not bring that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted as her friend got into bed. She leaned over the edge, facing towards Blake while her hair dangled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Blake,” she gave her a small smile, one of her dimples making an appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mass of hair disappeared and she was left to her own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll talk to her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lemme know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>